Pink & Ink
by blueberrrykisses
Summary: AU. But unfortunately for him, tequila wasn't enough. His body craved for something more; he needed to find something more…
1. Speechless

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the original characters from Digimon, or any logo/own references.**

**RATING T: For mature themes and language.**

Special thanks to Memphizz & Riley who looked and revised over this! Thanks a bunch!

* * *

><p>Yamato narrowed his orbs as he slightly observed the atmosphere of the lively bar, capturing the vibe from the people who surrounded him. He continue to gaze out at the bar and soon came to the realization that it was full of two types of individuals; those who were either drinking away their sorrows, or those who were there to drink and enjoy a good time.<p>

After gazing down towards his third empty shot of tequila, he came to the sad conclusion that he was mixed in with the first set of people…

Another deep sigh leaked from within as he closed his breathtaking blue orbs. It was no exaggeration when said that he was stalked and followed by every woman in Japan, constantly throwing themselves at him, eager to catch his attention. His blond locks did him wonders as well as complemented nicely with his peachy skin tone. His oval shaped face consisted pointy, but strong cheekbones that were followed down by his firm jaw line. He was trim and through his well fitted black shirt, one could definitely tell he was well-built. It also didn't help that they recognized him as leader from _The Wolves_ one of the top leading bands in the country that were dominating the charts of Japan right now, but no one here had to know that…

He emitted a bitter smirk. 'Well, ex-leader now,' he thought.

Yamato's chest ached with angst and despair as his thoughts drifted back to Tokyo. It was the kind of desperation where he felt himself sinking deeper into the water eagerly wanting to be brought up to the surface. He wanted to let go of everything he left behind back in Tokyo, and to forget about all the haunting memories that came with it.

Odaiba would definitely be a good place to start. It would definitely only be a matter of time before they all recognized him, no one here tonight knew he was the famous Yamato Ishida and he was damn grateful for that.

Yamato shut his icy-blue orbs as he guzzled down a shot of tequila, feeling the strong burning liquid run down his throat. It wasn't the first shot he had that night, nor would it be his last. He needed to find something to satisfy his thirst and to ease the empty, bitter feeling he had throbbing inside his chest.

But unfortunately for him, tequila wasn't enough. His body craved for something more; he _needed_ to find something more…

_Thunder roared viciously into the nightfall, lightening flaring once again, illuminating the darkness for a couple of brief seconds before the violent rumbles could be heard again. Raindrops were heavily tumbling down, giving the ground no mercy as the rain continued to collide down onto the floors of the earth. _

"_Yamato please! I'm so sorry, you have to let me explain! I swear it was only one time!" cried a dark blonde beauty as she attempted to seize her boyfriend's arm, but he quickly pulled away, disregarding her cries as he strode past her, making his way through their bedroom. He quickly walked over towards the closet and immediately started grabbing his belongings, throwing it all towards a black duffle bag._

"_Look I know that's what they all say, but you've got to believe me!" she desperately sobbed as her salty tears came pouring down from her grey-blue orbs._

"Give me another shot," he roughly demanded, "straight up."

He wasn't usually this belligerent, much less aggressive. In fact, he was pretty much a laid-back kind of guy, humorous even, when you catch him in a good mood. However, he rarely did show his true emotions and even if he did, it was only to those who were closest to him, but due to recent events there was only so much he could suppress.

"Coming right up," responded the bartender, pulling out a shot glass from underneath the counter. "Rough night?" the young man dared to ask, pouring the pungent drink into the glass.

Yamato threw him a bitter smirk. "You could say that," he replied coolly, swiftly gulping down the venomous liquid.

"Well, there are only two things that could give a guy this much hell; either some girl or his job," stated the bartender, using an old rag to clean off the counter top. "So which is it?"

He chuckled softly. "Neither," Yamato responded half-truthfully, looking down at his empty shot glass, but after some thought he admitted, "Well in a way both, but among that I have bigger issues to deal with."

_Yamato released a sardonic, wolf-like laugh. "Okay, so not only did you have the nerve to screw my band member who just __**happens**__ to be a close friend, but you thought it was okay to bring him here and screw him in our bed, and you expect me to put a smile on my face and get over it because it was a one time thing?" he asked viciously biting onto every word with deep hatred, as his stormy blue orbs brewed with bitter anger. "You disgust me."_

_The blonde cringed towards her boyfriend's harsh words, but nonetheless refused to abandon any hope. "I know Yamato, and I'm really sorry but you can't do this," she cried frantically as she once again tried to pull him closer towards her. "You can't leave me!"_

_"__Yeah, just watch me," he darkly replied, zipping up his duffle bag, throwing it over his shoulder as he roughly grabbed his guitar along with a small box filled with a few personal belongings, striding towards the living room of their apartment._

_"__No! You're not leaving without hearing me first," she answered stubbornly, as she stood firmly in front of the door, her eyes full of determination. "Can we at least wait until tomorrow, we can work this out! We're Yamato and Kaori, we can get through this!"_

_He couldn't help but let the desperate, pitiful tone in her voice go unnoticed. "Kaori __there is no 'we anymore', we're done."_

_"__Yamato please, just listen to me! We can work this out!" _

_Yamato narrowed his dark orbs, clenching his jaw tightly as he lividly started at her, rage and repulsion bubbling up inside of him. "No we can't and you want to know why? Because every time I look at you I feel sick to my stomach, picturing you and him together. I cared about you more than any other girl that I've dated. I let you in, I trusted you, and you go off pulling a stunt like this? I just-I can't take this. We're through."_

The bartender gave Yamato a curious stare almost as if he wanted him to unwind his story with him, but he knew better. Without further questioning, he finally said, "Here this one is on the house," pouring in the clear liquid into the empty shot glass.

Without any hesitation, Yamato took the shot once again, experiencing a gratifying rush that was slowly easing the empty void within him. "Thanks," he croaked appreciatively.

"No problem."

Yamato closed his cobalt-blue orbs as he finally recognized the stench of overly priced cigars reeking up the bar. He studied the garrulous tavern, taking full notice that although it was named after a color, it displayed none of its namesake whatsoever. The walls were covered in a rich shade of scarlet, bearing a few chic portraits of vintage, pinup girls. The ceiling contained a luxuriant tint of gold that would have made Midas's gold envious; chandeliers drooped down extravagantly from above, only making the Jazz bar appear more tasteful.

"So is this your first time here?" pried the bartender, taking Yamato out of serious thought.

"Yeah," he answered a bit friendlier than he did before, then before the bartender could dig any further, he asked, "Is _Pink & Ink_ usually this crowded?" glancing around the dim-lilted bar.

"Usually, but we get in a hell of a lot more people when dear old Sora decides to perform," smirked the bartender amusingly. "And when I mean people, I mean men. They just can't seem to get enough of her."

The handsome blond frowned. "Who?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"Sora," he responded simply. "You'll definitely know when you'll see her. I mean, the guys aren't here because the expensive alcohol or because its painted pretty." He finished sarcastically.

Yamato followed the bartender's hungry gaze and quickly spotted a gorgeous redhead who was lying down on her side on top of a piano. She was dressed in a beautiful, strapless, black-gown that seem to have fit her perfectly, clinging on to her every curve.

_I can't believe what you said to me_

_Last night when we were alone  
>You threw your hands up<br>Baby you gave up, you gave up_

Yamato's dark, murky eyes that were once filled with hostility and resentment were now replaced with awe and admiration. His blue orbs followed her as she sat on the piano, letting the side slit of her dress show off her long tan legs, making the men in the bar howl in delight.

_I can't believe how you looked at me  
>With your James Dean glossy eyes<br>In your tight jeans with your long hair  
>And your cigarette stained lies<em>

She jumped off the piano as she made her way towards the middle of the stage. Her hips swayed seductively and captured not only Yamato's attention, but the attention of most of the men who either whistled or eyed her interestedly as she raked a hand through her mane of her shiny, red curls. You were right about that.

_Could we fix you if you broke?_

_And is your punch line just a joke?_

_I'll never talk again  
>Oh boy you've left me speechless<br>You've left me speechless, so speechless_

_I'll never love again  
>Oh boy you've left me speechless<br>You've left me speechless, so speechless_

At the time, Yamato wasn't too focused on the way Sora looked, although no doubt he fully acknowledged her beauty; but he was simply more amazed on how intoxicating her voice sounded as it echoed throughout the bar. He could genuinely hear the pain calling out from within her; pain along with a hint of fear and resentment. And the only reason why he picked it up was because it was the exact same feeling that was burning inside him.

_I can't believe how you slurred at me  
>With your half wired broken jaw<br>You popped my heart seams  
>On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams<em>

_I can't believe how you looked at me  
>With your Johnnie Walker eyes<br>He's gonna get you and after he's through  
>There's gonna be no love left to rye<em>

_And I know that it's complicated  
>But I'm a loser in love<br>So baby raise a glass to mend  
>All the broken hearts<br>Of all my wrecked up friends_

She stole a shot glass from one of the waitresses' plates, (who threw her a dirty look) and rose it up towards Yamato's direction and smiled. She gulped the drink down and threw it haphazardly over a random table.

_I'll never talk again  
>Oh boy you've left me speechless<br>You've left me speechless so speechless_

_I'll never love again,  
>Oh friend you've left me speechless<br>You've left me speechless, so speechless_

"Sora," Yamato uttered, keeping his eyes glued to the redheaded beauty, completely forgetting his worries and new crave for tequila. He smirked as he watched her walking away.

He might have just found what he was looking for.

* * *

><p>Revised: 422/12


	2. Time Warp

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the original characters from Digimon, or any logo/own references.**

**RATING T: For mature themes and language.**

**Thanks to Riley who revised and looked over it & to Memphizz as well!**

* * *

><p>Yamato released an aggravated groan as he sat up from his bed, running a hand through his blond mane out of frustration. He glanced over towards his alarm clock which flashed in bold red 6:45. He gave out a grunt threw himself back on his bed. His sleepless nights had ventured since his arrival to Odaiba and wondered how much longer they would last.<p>

After realizing he wasn't going to go back to bed, he stood up slipping his feet into his slippers as he strolled over towards the glass doors that led outside the balcony of his new penthouse apartment. He shivered as he welcomed the cool morning breeze that brushed past him, sending goose bumps all over his exposed chest, grateful, that he decided to put on his sleeping pants rather than just come outside with just a pair of boxers on.

Yamato leaned his sturdy arms against the rail of the balcony, uttering a sigh of relief as his eyes traveled up towards the sky. He gazed admiringly towards the sky as the crimson and violet hues fused together, invading the vast atmosphere. It was something about this natural phenomenon that allowed peace and tranquility consume him, easing him from all his current worries and stress. He closed his eyes, and just for one minute, letting himself escape the reality he was facing, as he sanctioned his thoughts to ponder on something else.

His once stormy eyes flickered impishly, his lips forming an involuntary grin, as his thoughts quickly floating back to the night before.

_Yamato's eyes heavily stared down at his drink.__ He was already on his second round of scotch, and was beginning to feel the effects of the four previous tequila shots he had before. _

_The anger that he once held had vanished but only to be traded in by something else._

_He felt numb. _

_Yamato wasn't entirely sure if he was all there or not. The aching rage he once bore was erased with the vast compulsion of alcohol but only to now be replaced with loneliness and solitude. He had never felt so dejected until now. He no longer had his father, whom he had a very close relationship, he left his lying, cheating girlfriend, his relationship with his mother was so awkward he couldn't even recall the last time he had even spoken to her. _

_He hated that he felt so alone and isolated. It was an emotion he couldn't control nor knew how to deal with. _

"_Another scotch on the rocks?" asked the bartender, glancing over towards Yamato's half-empty glass._

"_No thanks," Yamato replied, his voice now sounding raspy. "I think I've had enough for tonight," he roughly concluded. _

"_Alright then," he answered. "I'll go get you your tab."_

_Yamato shook his head in agreement, "Thanks," he muttered._

_As he waited, he felt someone take the seat right next to him. He gazed briefly over to his right, and recognized his new companion as Sora. To his disappointment, she was no longer dressed in her black gown. Instead, she now wore a pair of dark denim jeans that was littered with tiny holes and slits along the front pockets of her pants, topped off with a simple loose-fitting white tank top. Her copper mane was no longer down but was now done up in a messy bun, letting a few strands of loose hair fall graciously around her face._

_She swiftly turned over to his direction and asked, "I'm sorry, was anyone sitting here?" _

"_Er, no go right ahead." _

"_Thanks," she smiled at him, before turning over towards the bartender who had already approached her._

_"Here you go," said the bartender, handing Yamato his tab book. Ryou gaze quickly strolled over towards Sora's direction before asking, "And how about you Sora? Can I get you anything?" he offered flirtatiously._

_"I'm good for now, but thanks Ryou," she responded as she looked up from her phone, giving him a small but dazzling smile._

_"Anything for you, Sora" he winked roguishly before stalking off to attend another costumer._

_She quietly muttered something to herself, as she glanced over towards Yamato's direction, her ruby orbs encountering his sapphire ones. "You're the guy from before," she recognized, giving him a small smile as she curiously eyed him down._

_Surprised that she had actually recognized him, he questioned. "Er, you remember me?" _

"_Well there aren't too many blue-eyed, blond haired fellas around here are there?" she leered cheekily, as she rested her elbow on top of the counter, placing her chin against the palm of her hand for support._

_He gave her a small wary smile before attending back to his scotch. He pursed his lips as he felt her crimson eyes staring at him, making him feel uncomfortable. _

_Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything, she finally broke the silence. "I haven't seen you around here before, so I'm guessing this is your first time here?" she asked politely. _

_Yamato turned towards her and emitted a faint smile. "That obvious?"_

"_Kinda," answered Sora with a dry smile, pushing off a copper strand out of her face. "I'm Sora," she verbally introduced herself._

"_I'm…you can call me Matt," Yamato responded hesitantly, nearly avoiding her gaze._

_Sora quirked an eyebrow, as a puzzled expression registered on her face. _"_Matt eh? Making up names are we?" she questioned playfully. _

_He subconsciously shot her a nervous look. "It's a nickname," he swiftly answered._

_After noticing that she was no longer pestering with questions, he took a quick glimpse of her and saw that she was no longer facing him but towards the bar, where she quietly played with a used coaster that was lying on the table. _

_He knew she must have gotten the impression that he wasn't interested in engaging himself in a conversation with her but for some odd reason, he felt lonely again. But why should he? She was pretty, no doubt but did he really want to go there? _

_Yamato stole another fleeting glance. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol kicking in, but somehow she seemed familiar. "I actually just moved into the city," Yamato stated loudly __enough for __her to hear. _

_Sora turned towards his direction, tilting her head slightly as she gave him a mused look. "__Really? Where from?" she asked inquiringly, picking off where they last started._

"_Odaiba."_

_For a split second, her face wrinkled into a frown but it quickly disappeared. "What made you move?"_

_He gulped down the remainder of the scotch, before he glanced over to her, throwing her a lopsided smile. "You ask a lot of questions," he stated, pleased as he saw a hint of pink tint emerge on her cheeks. _

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to pry-"_

_Yamato quickly cut off. "No its fine, that just means that I'm keeping you interested," he genuinely grinned, showing off his perfect pearls. _

"_Well that or I'm just really bored," Sora leered back lightheartedly, noticing he was a lot less tense than before. _

_He shook his head as he smiled at her cheekiness. "If you were bored then I would have figured you would have left already." _

_There was a silent pause, she frown as she pretended that she was thinking. "I guess you are keeping me interested," she winked. _

_Yamato tried to hide his blush that was forming upon his cheeks as he finished the final drops of his scotch. He finally plucked up the courage to finally say, "Well if you don't mind, one of theses days you might have to show me around town."_

_Her ruby eyes sparkled mischievously as she both ends of her pink lips curved into an impish grin. "Are you asking me out?" she questioned, learning closer towards him as both brows shot up towards the sky. _

"_Maybe."_

"_As gorgeous as you may be, I'm gonna have to decline," Sora smirked as she learn back on to her stool. _

_Although, unsure why, he had to admit he felt a little disappointed but not shocked at all. "I should have figured, but it was worth a shot," Yamato answered, shooting her one of his most charming smiles. "Well how about I buy you a drink?"_

_To his horror she graciously let out a giggle. "Persistent much?" Sora sniggered teasingly. "Nope, I'm sorry, I usually don't let customers buy me drinks," she answered, watching his reaction. "You're not use to getting shot down, are you?" she stated rather than questioned. _

_Yamato wrinkle his nose out of frustration but responded, "Well I still have you sitting next to me, so I haven't lost hope," he assured with a wink. _

"_Sorry to disappoint you but, I'm waiting for my roommate," Sora disclosed lightheartedly. "She bartends here" she explained._

_"And here I was beginning to think I was special," Yamato muttered jokingly, giving out an involuntary pout._

_"You are, I'm talking to you," she grinned._

_"Well gee thanks," he responded sarcastically._

_They both ruptured into laughs._

"_So what's your story?" Sora questioned more seriously. _

_Yamato turn to face Sora as he cocked his head to his side. "Me? I don't have a story, I'm just a guy at a bar," he answered, giving her a small smile before brushing a strand a blond hair away from his eyes. _

"_And I'm just a girl at a bar," Sora pointed out, "but somehow I don't believe you."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah. Every person that comes in here has some type of tragic story," Sora responded dramatically as she flung her hands in the air. _

_Before Yamato could respond, a girl with strawberry blonde hair approached them, "Okay Sora I'm ready," she intruded between them but she soon realized what she did. "Oh sorry I didn't-"_

"_It's nothing Meems," Sora quickly stated. "Mimi this is Matt, and Matt this is Mimi, the roommate I was talking to you about."_

"_Hi nice too meet you," she answered cheerfully, her voice a little too high pitched for Yamato's comfort. _

"_Likewise," answered Yamato, giving the girl a weak smile. _

"_If I-"_

"_We're leaving," Sora quickly answered as she dragged her friend out of Yamato's reach. "We have go, I'll see you around," she winked. _

"_Bye," Yamato uttered dumbfoundingly as he watched her and her friend pushed through the crowd. _

"_I think she likes you," retorted Ryou out of nowhere, almost sounding a bit envious, who had been watching from afar._

_Yamato was startled by the bartenders random outburst. "Nah I think she was just being nice," Yamato responded sincerely, still starting at the spot Sora once stood._

"_Yeah, well just keep one thing in mind," answered Ryou sullenly, "One thing about Sora is that she never bothers to take the time to talk to a costumer."_

Yamato thoughts snapped back to reality as he heard his cell ring. He pursed his lips as he saw who was calling as he answered the phone.

"What is it?"

"_Mr. Ishida, I'm deeply sorry to disturb you, but we must discuss the matters concerning your father's-"_

"Not right now," he quickly cut him off.

"_But sir, we must-"_

"I'll deal with it later," Yamato answered callously, clicking the end button on his cellphone as he roughly threw it on top of one of the tables that were out on the balcony.

He then let out a deep groan escape from his lips, placing both hands on his face.

It was time to face reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Revised 422/12**


	3. Sunday Mornings

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the original characters from Digimon, or any logo/own references.**

**RATING T: For mature themes and language.**

**Thanks to Riley who revised it! and to Memphizz who looked over it!**

* * *

><p>If it was one thing that Sora Takenouchi loved, it was freshly brewed coffee on a Sunday morning.<p>

She walked into her room and lazily laid down on her black leather sofa, releasing a very unladylike yawn before taking a sip of her coffee, not only enjoying the intoxicating aroma of the seducing scent, but also the bitter sweet aftertaste as well. She hummed lightly as she savored the moment, but soon stopped as her cinnamon eyes gazed over the rectangular coffee table, where she noticed the latest issue of _Vogue _magazine. She let out a bitter sigh as she picked the magazine off the table and scanned through the first couple of pages. She didn't have to continue to know what an amazing job her mother had done with the month's current issue.

Her eyes harden of the thought of her mother. They didn't exactly have the best of mother and daughter relationships, but she couldn't argue that they had the worse.

"_Sora, you know I just can't go sticking amateur designs into high fashion magazine, it's beyond my reach," Toshiko Takenouchi answered sternly as she gave her daughter her drawings without taking a second glance. _

_Sora threw her mother a sour gaze. It wasn't out of her reach, but that wasn't the point. "That's not what I'm asking," she snapped tartly, snatching back her designs. "I was just asking your opinion on them, I heard Asuka Saitou was looking for inters to-"_

"_I see where you're going with this and I don't think it's a good idea," Toshiko answered, quickly cutting her off as she removed her black specs from her face. _

"_Why not? Both you and I know I could-"_

"_I know, but I've worked with Auska Saitou and managed to keep a-"_

"_Exactly my point!"_

_Toshiko's sighed deeply as she rubbed her temples out of frustration, her light hazel orbs gazed disapprovingly towards her daughter. "Sora, you know I don't want you using my name in order to get what you want! Besides, Auska is looking for someone who has real tal-"she bluntly cried out. _

_Toshiko quickly fell silent, but it was too late, the damaged was already done. She cleared her throat as she turned to face her daughter's eyes, that had turned into dangerous slits. _

_Sora's face held an expression of indifference, but it was her eyes that gave her away and she was hurting. She could feet her heart shatter into a million pieces. _

_Fashion was something she discovered during the beginning of her adolescence, shortly after the tragic death of her father. It helped her cope with her sudden loss of her father as well the icy detachment from her mother. It was her form of escape when she wanted to relieve herself from the stress of reality and get lost in her own little world. She turned out to be not only good but exceptionally great at it, and it killed her that the only person she wanted approval from, quickly dejected the idea. Many times her mother advised her against majoring in Fashion Design and Business, and suggested Sora should major in Literature or Women's Studies, but that only infuriated Sora, making her more determine to accomplish her dream. _

"_I __**do**__ have real talent," Sora uttered, every word came out slathered with malice. "And for the record, I don't need your name in order to know I have real talent. You've just refused to see it! You're just afraid that I might finally-"_

"_Because I know you-"_

"_You know nothing," Sora miffed angrily as she violently threw her hands in the air. "Why can't you just be honest and admit that every time someone looks at me, you're afraid because you're wondering what they think of you!"_

Sora silently cursed herself as she wiped her wet cheeks. She needed to escape.

She needed to run.

"You're brooding again."

The melodious voice of her best friend broke Sora out of her dreary thoughts. Her eyes swept over the form of her best friend slash roommate, Mimi Tachikawa. The girl leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest, with a knowing looking on her beautiful face.

When Sora first met Mimi at Pink & Ink, she deemed Mimi as a typical ditz who was oddly fascinated with every shining object that held any hint of pink in it; but she realized that there was more to her than just her pretty face. Sora never thought that she would share any mutual similarities with her, but they were more alike than she could ever imagine. Both were only child, raised in the upper class of society with unbearable mothers that demanded thousands of expectations that were thrust upon the top of their shoulders. Etiquette classes, ballroom dancing and the knowledge of multiple languages were a must. Pressure was built on them from such a young age and they knew what it was like to have everyone watching their every move, just waiting to see when they would step out of line.

Eventually, both left they world of luxury for difference reasons. Mimi left after being lied to about her real father. Sora left after she decided she wanted to major in Fashion design.

But they did have their differences. Mimi reminded Sora of a porcelain doll, with her smooth ivory skin, shiny strawberry blond curls and beautiful hazel orbs. Attractive, Gorgeous, Alluring: were simply understatements.

"Hey Meems," Sora greeted dryly as she gave her best friend a faint smile, ignoring her friend's earlier comment. She closed the magazine and placed it beside her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mimi asked sweetly as she walked over and sat right next to her handing her a homemade banana nut muffin, in which she knew Sora craved. "Or so the saying goes."

"I was actually about to go for a run," Sora lied, but after noticing the daring gaze on her friend's face, she added, "Or I could go for a muffin right now," she said sheepishly, taking the muffin.

"What's gotten you all upset?" Mimi questioned as she grabbed the magazine that Sora had laid down. She threw her a sympathetic look. "Are you going to be okay?" her pretty little browns furrowed in concern.

"I'm fine," Sora reassured, as she curiously glanced at her friend's attire, She donned a silky, oversized wine-red dressed shirt, and a pair of lacy black underwear. "Don't you have a breakfast date to go to?" she asked, trying to derive the attention from herself.

"Oh I did," she winked, as she glanced down at her perfectly manicured nails. "We just realized we both weren't hungry for food as much as-"

"You know what, forget I asked," Sora shuddered, half joking-half seriously, throwing a piece of muffin in her direction. "No need to tell me every intimate detail of your life."

Mimi threw her a shameless grin. "I'm kidding Sor," she joked, but after putting in some serious thought, she then added. "Well kinda,"she shrugged.

Sora popped a piece of muffin into her mouth. "Yeah? So who's the lucky guy? Or should I say, unlucky?" she questioned, propping her leg onto the sofa.

Mimi stiffed a very unladylike snort. "Any guy would be lucky to be with me."

"Which brings me to questioned, who is this guy?" Sora repeated, as she walked over her bed and sat down right next to Mimi.

Mimi shrugged apathetically. "It's no one you know," she answered, as she twirled a strand of blonde hair like she normally did when she was anxious or nervous.

Sora skeptically quirked her right eyebrow. "Then how come it feels like you're lying to me?" she questioned doubtfully.

"Because you're being paranoid, if it's anything I think you're the one that's hiding something from me!" Mimi answered accusingly as her eyes narrowed in suspension.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, like what?" knowing perfectly well in what she meant.

"You bartending on a Sunday night," she stated suspiciously as she looked down at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Rina asked me to cover her shift," Sora lied as she fidgeted with her pillow.

"You're so full of it, you hate Rina. You wanna know what I think?" Mimi offered.

"Not really."

"It had something to do with that gorgeous blond you were flirting with last night," she persisted.

Sora silently cursed herself as she felt her cheek flush. "I-I…" she began to protest but somehow couldn't let the words form on her lips. "Okay so it did," she finally admitted, trying to sound indifferent.

"I knew it," she gushed as her suspicions were confirmed "When were you going to tell me! And when were you going to tell me that, that gorgeous blond was Yamato Ishida!"

"Who?" puzzled Sora, as bewilderment appeared acrossed her face, but it soon faded.

"Yamato Ishida! Oh God, you don't know who he is do you?" Mimi gawked, ignoring her last comment as her hazel orbs widen in shock. "His father owns Ishida industries…? He's in that band, The Wolves?"

"He's in a band? Like as in a rock band," Sora asked doubtfully as she took a bite of her muffin. "Oh God, no wonder he was so distant when I talked to him, he probably thought I was some random groupie trying to hit on him!"

"Well groupie or not, I heard he asked you out," stated Mimi, her pink lips turning into a playful smirk.

Sora's eyes narrowed. "That's just a rumor Mimi," she answered flatly as she wondered how her friend found out so quickly.

"Ryou told me!"

Sora let out a small groan. "Well Ryou has a big mouth," she frowned as irritation stirred in her stormy orbs. "You know, it frightens me on how quickly things gets pass around at work."

Mimi threw her a apologized shrug. "Well that's Pink and Ink for ya," she replied sourly. "So, I'm guessing you said yes to the guy?"

"No, but I wanted too," Sora admitted truthfully.

"What! You said no?"

"Yes."

"What you said-"

Sora impatiently rolled her eyes. "Forget it! Look Mimi I said no to the guy!"

"So let me get this straight, you walked up to him, flirted a bit, he took interested and asked you out and you said no?" Mimi stated "Typical, you always were a damn tease,"

"Am not!"

"But obviously you're attracted to him, otherwise you wouldn't have LIED and tell him you were working tonight," Mimi pointed out as she pursed her lips.

Sora shifted uncomfortably. She was right. She wasn't even entirely sure why she had told him that. Then again, he was extremely good-looking but Sora hoped that it was more than good looks that she was attracted too.

"He's…different than I thought he would be," Sora finally said.

Mimi gave her an odd look. "Different? Different how?"

Sora shrugged. "Just different."

Mimi's hazel orbs harden as she started at her friend who was no longer paying attention to her. "Alright Sora," she finally retorted, knowing quite too well the subject was pretty much was dropped. "I'll see you later, I'm gonna go finish up my date, if you know what I-"

"I know exactly what you mean."

Mimi gave Sora a flirtatious wink as she headed out the door. "Ta,Ta"

Sora chuckled as she shook her head disapprovingly at her best friend, thankful that she didn't continue to pester her like she normally did.

* * *

><p>Yamato grumble as he walked out of the door of his apartment, hearing the sound of his ringtone play for the umpth time that day. He looked down to see who it was and instantly let out an irritated groan.<p>

He knew he couldn't avoid him forever.

"_It's about time you picked up that damn phone of yours."_

Yamato smirked amusingly. "It's nice to hear from you too Taichi."

"_Where the hell are you?"_

"Here," he simply stated.

"_I'm sorry Yamato but you're going to have to be a bit more specific than just saying here_," answered his best friend, sarcasm dripping from each and every word.

"Tokyo."

"_Yamato…"_ he warned.

"Look Taichi, I'm fine," he answered as he walked into the elevator.

"_Where are you?"_

Yamato grimaced. He had forgotten on how hard headed his friend could be.

"Taichi-" started Yamato but quickly stopped as his blue orbs met ruby ones. "I'll call you right back."

* * *

><p><strong>Revised. 422/12**


	4. of Encounters, Brothers and Moveins

Revised 6/25/12

* * *

><p>A puzzled expression was drawn on Sora's pretty face, but as soon as it came it disappeared. "You're the guy from yesterday," she stated as she gave him a small smile. "Matt was it? Or should I say <em>Yamato<em>?" she stated, adding an extra emphasis on his name.

Yamato felt his face flush from embarrassment as he quickly soon understood by what she meant. "I didn't mean to-"

Sora raised her hand up, stopping him from continuing. "It's okay, you don't have to explain. I'm pretty sure a famous rockstar like you didn't want to get pester with a bunch of petty questions," she winked as she stepped on to the elevator. "I must admit though, I didn't expect to see you this soon."

"Neither did I," he answered bluntly.

Sora raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Don't sound too excited,"she answered lightly.

An awkward silence drew between them. Yamato took a quick glance over towards Sora's direction where she was quietly staring up at the ceiling. "Er, so you live here too?" Yamato asked but instantly regretted it after hearing how stupid it sounded in his head.

Sora glanced over towards his direction and blinked, looking a bit baffled. "Well I'm certainly not stalking you," she uttered dryly, giving him a faint smile. "You look nice, by the way," she answered as she eyed his outfit.

"Thanks," he answered uncertainly, as he felt heat rise around his cheeks, unsure of what else to say.

"You know, you're a lot more quiet now than you were last night," she sweetly pointed out.

"Well I was on the effects of alcohol, last night," Yamato concluded. He didn't need a remainder on how he made an ass of himself the night before, right in front of her.

"Hmmmh. Well then I guess I might have to get your drunk to loosen you up a bit," she winked as the elevator doors opened. "I'll see you around. Have a wonderful day!" she smiled as she walked off.

Yamato blinked as he watched her go. What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p>Yamato walked into a small café named <em>Grains or Beans<em> where he had agree to meet his younger brother Takeru. He had to admit he felt a bit apprehensive with meeting up with Takeru. The last time he had spoken with his younger sibling, Yamato was informed of his father's passing and hadn't spoken to him ever since.

He felt his stomach turn as he suddenly remembered how he skipped out on their father's service. He instantly felt a sense of remorse strike right through him. Despite the fact that they didn't grow up together, Yamato had vowed that he would always be there for his brother no matter what the occasion was, but his selfishness had counteracted that promise.

Yamato quickly spotted his younger brother sitting down on a table, near one of the windows.

"About time, I was beginning to think that you that you had forgotten all about me," Takeru answered as he greeted his brother with a hug.

"Sorry, I got held up with something," Yamato responded as he took a seat.

"Don't tell me, you were attack by a mob of rabid fan girls," his brother teased, throwing him a goofy smile.

Takeru was the exact replica of Yamato, except he was bit leaner and shorter than his younger brother; but he did possessed the same infamous cobalt-blue orbs that woman were always gushing about. He also had the same golden hair as his brother except it was styled a little different and was always hidden behind his hat.

Yamato grinned. "Not yet. Odiaba has been very kind to me on that department," Yamato stated.

"Yeah, well let's just see how long that lasts," Takeru responded as their waitress made her way over to their table.

"Hi, how are you doing today, my name is Mai what can I get you two today?" she asked politely.

"I'll take a coffee," Takeru politely asked.

"Make that two."

"Okay," the pretty waitress answered with a smile. "I'll be right back,"

"Thanks."

Moments later she reappeared with two coffees.

"So how are things back at home?" Yamato asked, gently stirring his coffee.

Takeru gave him a half-hearty shrug. "Everyone is wondering where you are. Mom's been worried sick. She said you haven't been answering her calls."

Yamato's lips formed into a slight curve. "I haven't been answering anyone's calls," he informed nonchalantly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What about Kaori?"

Yamato released a bitter laugh as his brother gazed at him, looking quite baffled. "Kaori is the main reason why I'm here!" Yamato retorted bitterly, his eyes narrowing in resentment. "Takeru, that night dad passed away, I went back to our apartment. I was going to tell Kaori what happened when I caught her in bed with Akira-"

Takeru nearly choked on his coffee. "What?" he spewed.

"And that same night I packed my things and left Tokyo."

Takeru's blue orbs soften. "I'm sorr-"

"Don't be," Yamato strictly answered, quickly interrupting his brother. "It was probably best that I knew her intention now than later," he disclosed sulkily.

Takeru stayed silent, unsure of what to say. "But you didn't have to leave Tokyo," he pointed out, with a hint of bitter resentment in his voice. "Why didn't you come to me?"

Yamato couldn't help but hear the indignation in his brother's voice. He bellowed a malicious sigh."Because…I wasn't sure how to handle the whole situation. I didn't want believe that dad was gone, or that I caught Kaori with my close friend. I knew if I went home, I would have to accept what happened and I knew it would be overwhelming," Yamato shamefully confessed. "So I just left."

Takeru nodded sympathetically. "I wish I could have helped you sort this out. I'm sor-"

"Stop saying sorry, don't blame yourself for my actions," Yamato replied firmly, clenching his jaw. "If anything, I should be the one to say sorry for leaving."

"Well in that case, if it's anyone you should be apologizing to it should be mom. She's really worried for you," Takeru responded quietly, taking sip out of his coffee. "She said she feels it was her fault you left."

"But she had nothing to do-"

"She says she didn't do anything to stop you," Takeru sympathized. "You really should go and see her though. Hideo and Raiden have been bothering her non-stop about the will."

Yamato grimaced of the thought of his uncle and cousin. "Of course they have," he answered with a bitter sneer. "Sasumu's assistant has been pestering me about the will too."

"Yamato what about the band?" Takeru quietly pondered, meeting the glare in his brother's eyes. "There's been a lot of talk in the media-"

"The band is over with, there was no way I could stay with that asshole still there," Yamato growled, clenching his jaw of the pure thought of his ex-friend. "I'm not sure how Yutaka and Takashi will react."

"I'm sure they'll understand… or at least try to," Takeru responded.

"How's Taichi?" Yamato asked, completely changing the topic

Takeru quickly noticed and went along with it. "He's angry with you but deep down he's just worried. He came here with me," Takeru responded and after noticing the look on his brother's face, he quickly answered. "Against my will of course," he added sheepishly.

"Where is he?"

Takeru shrugged. "Didn't say."

* * *

><p>"Sora please?"<p>

Sora gaped at her bushy-haired friend with uncertainly as she chewed the inside of her mouth. "You know I don't have a problem with you moving in with me, but I do have a roommate living with me-" she answered hesitantly.

"Ooh is she hot?"

Sora giggled as she rolled her eyes. "And this is why I don't want you to move in, you creeper," she pointed out, taking a sip of her tea.

"Hey I'm not creepy! I'll have you know woman adore me," he smirked playfully, revealing his perfectly straight teeth.

"I wouldn't doubt you," responded Sora.

"Oh please Sora, I promise I'll behave."

Sora released a small sigh as her fingers lightly drummed over her lower lip. "Mhh I don't know," she replied uncertainly. "Mimi is a bit…shall we say particular."

"Please?" he pleaded, throwing her his best puppy eyes. "I promise I won't be a nuisance."

Sora laughed as she looked at him in disbelief. "You're Taichi, of course you're going to be a nuisance," she razzed playfully.

"Hey I resent that!"

Sora couldn't help but smiled as she stared at her childhood friend whom, over the years, grew out to be extremely handsome. Tall, lean, incredibly sexy hair…who wouldn't fall for that? He possessed chocolate colored orbs that held a tint of gold that could make any woman swoon. He also had a way with words with any woman, if not fall for his looks, than for his charm.

"Well, not that I don't mind you moving in with me Taichi, but what exactly are you doing here?" she questioned, curiously as her pretty brows furrowed in doubt. "I thought you were working as an intern in your dad's firm."

Taichi shrugged. "I am still…kinda," he trailed off sheepishly.

Sora frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What did you do?"

Taichi smiled embarrassedly. "Well I was at a friend's after party and when I went back to work the next day I was still a little hung over… stupid to the point where I couldn't be understood," he said noted seriously. "So I guess you could say I'm 'suspended''.

Sora shook her head disapprovingly. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you got kicked out" she laughed amusingly.

Taichi released a loud snort. "Oh please, not that long ago you were riding the same boat I was," he answered frankly.

Sora threw him a sour scowl. "I was nowhere near as dumb as you were," she counterattacked as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You got arrested for public intoxication and for disturbing the peace," Taichi amusingly pointed out as he roared with laughter. "I remember because I had to bail you out after your mom refused too."

Sora felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment. "Well at least I grew out of it," she answered defensibly as she crossed her arms across her chest. "And it was a one time thing…as for you…"

"Riiiiiiight, well anyways that not the reason why I'm here," Taichi said. "I'm looking for a friend who kinda just left without telling anyone and I have a hunch that he's here. That's why I wanted to crash with you for a bit. Seeing as I don't know how long it'd take me to find him."

"Well doesn't look like I have much choice now do I?" Sora answered in defeat as she threw him a dry smile. "I wouldn't be much of a friend if I left you homeless."

"Oh thank you Sora," he smiled running up to her to give her a hugged but in the processes got distracted by a certain blond-headed fellow that he knew too well.

He offered her a sheepish smile. "I know. I've missed you, you know."

"The lack of phone calls and e-mails sure proves it," Sora grinned teasingly as she took a sip of her drink.

"Hey I did call!"

"Last time you called was on my birthday which, let me remind you, was seven months ago," Sora pointed out.

"Well at least I remembered your birthday," Taichi argued, giving out a small pout.

Sora revealed a kind smile. Although he would often forget to call her, he made sure that every year she would receive a bouquet of lilac hydrangeas, which he knew were her favorite. While she thought the gesture was rather sweet, she didn't have the heart to tell him that he always sent those two days too late after her birthday. "That you did," Sora smiled.

"Taichi?" called out a rich baritone voice, which Sora quickly recognized.

"Yamato?"

"Yamato?" Sora quizzed, turning around from her seat realizing that the voice belonged to the blond she had bump into the elevator with.

"Sora?" asked Yamato confusingly, making his way towards Sora and Taichi.

"Takeru!"

They all turned to stare at the younger blond in bewilderment.

"What? I just wanted my name to be called out too," he grinned sheepishly.


	5. of Fuddyduddys, Smoothies and Pigs

Hiya! Hope ya'll are doing well. I tried to write this chapter asap! And here you go! I would love to thank EVERYONE that reviewed. You guys are awesomeness :) Chapter 3 was also looked over by Memphizz & I also added some things.

Memphizz, thank you soooo much for looking over it :)))

* * *

><p>Yamato's orbs darted towards the redhead then shifted over towards his bushy-haired best friend, who was giving him a knowing glare. How is it that they knew each other? And why on Earth did he keep bumping into this woman?<p>

"You know Yamato, you really ought to stop following me. People might get the wrong impression," Sora teased sweetly towards the blond, taking him out from his thoughts.

His cobalt eyes narrowed as he turned to face her. "Funny I was about to tell you the same thing," he responded indifferently as he watched her expression go unfazed by his retort.

"Wait, hold on a minute. Am I missing something here?" questioned Taichi with uncertainty as his dark orbs wandered over towards Sora, then Yamato. "Do you guys know each other or something?"

"Well we met at a bar last night," Sora calmly answered, shrugging a shoulder, taking a sip of her tea before Yamato could retort.

"But you don't drink…anymore," Taichi pointed out, jabbing his index finger towards Sora's direction. "Neither do you," he added, glancing over at the blond, who threw him an annoyed glare.

Sora released a small laugh. "I work there silly," Sora simply explained, setting her cup down. "I was performing last night."

Taichi's eyebrows whizzed up into the sky as his eyes grew into giant saucers. "What? Performing…as in dancing? Like..at a gentlemen's club! Since when?" he interrogated dramatically, slamming a hand down on the table, causing a few onlookers to turn in their direction.

Sora chucked a sugar packet at Taichi in which he quickly dodged. "Taichi, relax. You're such a drama queen," Sora smiled as she used his nickname, shaking her head in disbelief.

Yamato rolled his eyes impatiently. "Get your mind out of the gutter Yagami, she was performing at a jazz bar," Yamato elucidated irritably, but after noticing the threatening glower in Taichi's face, he glanced over at Sora. "Tell him!" he snapped at her who was in a rage of giggles.

"I was quite enjoying his reacting, but yes Taichi. I do sing at a jazz bar," Sora clarified, heaving out a sigh from all the laughter. "Did you really think I'd be out there dancing on a pole?"

Taichi let out a sigh of relief. "Well you never know…" he answered, earning a playful slap on the shoulder by Sora.

Yamato studied their interactions which seemed to be on the friendly side of the atmosphere, but his curiosity got the best of him. "And how do you two know each other?" he casually asked, gazing down on the two friends.

"We're childhood buddies," Sora answered cheerfully as she linked arms with Taichi, offering Yamato a friendly smile but her attention was caught by Takeru. "You've been quite there, you two must definitely be brothers, and you guys are identical!" Sora claimed, giving him a warm smile.

"Yep, unfortunately we're related. I'm Takeru by the way. Sorry that my brother didn't introduce us," Takeru kindly responded, verbally introducing himself.

"I barely know her," Yamato added in.

"He barely knows me," Sora repeated lightheartedly, letting out a small laugh. "I'm Sora," she responded. She then glanced over at her watch. "Well it was nice meeting you, but I do have to go," she answered as she grabbed her designer bag and pulled out more than enough yen to cover her and Taichi's drink. "Here's a key Taichi, DON'T lose it, you're not getting another one. You're lucky I carry a spare."

"Thanks a bunch Sor," he said giving her a hug.

"No problem, I'll just have to check with Mimi and stuff but I'm sure it'll won't be a big deal" Sora responded enthusiastically, waving her hand. "It was nice meeting Takeru and Yamato, maybe I can show you around seeing as we're neighbors and stuff. _Mata ne_," she wink and she was off.

Taichi gazed over towards Yamato, throwing him a disapproving frown.

"What?" barked Yamato impatiently.

"My best friend is off limits to you. You..You…You dallier!"

Yamato and Takeru took a glimpse of one another, exchanging looks of bewilderment. "Dallier?" uttered Yamato nonplused.

"Don't look at me, he's your best friend," sniggered Takeru, adding an extra emphasis on 'your'. "I was smart enough to befriend the other Yagami."

"Standing right here T.K," replied Taichi annoyed, using Takeru's nickname irritation. "And that other Yagami happens to be my little sister that you're dating, don't you forget!"

"If I could, I would have gotten rid of him ages ago if he wasn't so hard to get rid of," grunted Yamato, taking Sora's vacant seat, completely ignoring his best friend's outburst.

"Yeah but then we wouldn't have anyone to make fun of," Takeru pointed out.

"Again! Standing right here you guys!"

"You're right about that."

"Humph! I should have just stayed in Odaiba," Taichi sulked, stubbornly crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Hey, no one dragged you out here," Yamato pointed out, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey I was worried about you!..And bored and lonely and-"

"And he had no one that would put up with his bothersome nuisance," Takeru injected amusingly.

"Surprise, Surprise," muttered Yamato. "Taichi what are you doing here in Tokyo?" Yamato questioned, getting to the point.

"You need me here."

"No I don't-"

"I cornered Kaori and she told me what happened," Taichi solemnly responded, changing his tone of voice into a more serious one. "And after what had just happened with your dad…" he trailed off.

Yamato's stormy orbs met Taichi's, no words needed to be exchanged between the two. As much as Taichi annoyed Yamato, he knew deep down he couldn't ask for a better met around the time they both thirteen, both in a brawl between three other boys. It all started with the three boys attacking Yamato, over frivolous reasons that he couldn't recall; then out of nowhere Taichi immediately jumped in to help. Although his efforts, needless to say, they still got bruised up pretty badly but ever since that day, Taichi has proven to Yamato to be a good companion. He was always there, supporting Yamato during his darkest hour, always trying to look at the positive side of things.

"If there's anything-"

"I know," Yamato responded. The tone in his voice wasn't filled with irritation nor malice, he was merely telling him.

"Aw don't you guys get all mushy on me," T.k teased, poking his brother on the shoulder. "But one question Tai, are you really staying here in Tokyo, and moving in with your friend?"

"Well why not? Doesn't seem like Mr. Rockstar is leaving anytime soon," Taichi replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You know, I live in the same apartment building as she does."

"Are you sure you aren't stalking her?"

Yamato scowled and threw a spoon at him.

"Hey ouch! So where was it that you said that she worked? I didn't know she could sing. Oooh we should go see her!" he announced excitingly.

"No we shouldn't," Yamato responded darkly. "That girl seems like she's trouble."

"Hey she my best friend," Taichi defended.

"Exactly my point."

"But unlike Taichi, she seems like she's sweet and nice," Takeru responded, earning glare from Taichi. "I think we should go. I've never been to a jazz bar before."

"Well I'm not going," Yamato stubbornly retorted.

"Party pooper!" cried Taichi.

"Killjoy!" Takeru agreed.

"Fuddy-duddy!"

Both Yamato and Takeru gave him a strange look.

"What? I like that word, and I've been meaning to use it at the right time," he grinned sheepishly at his two friends who both stared at him in disbelief.

"Again, he's your friend not mine," Takeru whispered down to his brother who was just shaking his head in disbelief.

"Unfortunately… I know," he sighed.

* * *

><p>"Hey where were you?"<p>

Sora twirled over, spotting Mimi sitting down on one of the kitchen stools while drinking something that looked like a smoothie.

"Here and there," Sora greeted cheerfully, shutting the door behind her, taking a seat right next to hers.

Mimi raised her eyebrows in doubt. "What happened?" she asked suspiciously as she closed her magazine. "This morning you were all miss waterworks one me and now-"

"And now I'm happy. Call it PMS or hormones, either way I can't control them," she grinned as she got off from her stool. "Oh by the way, a friend from Odiaba is moving in," she casually finished off as she started to walk away.

Mimi choked back on her smoothie. "What?" she sputtered.

"I said, my friend from Odiaba-"

"I heard you the first time, I was just making sure I wasn't hearing things," she scowled. "And what do you mean she's moving in?"

"She's a he," Sora responded sheepishly.

"He?As in a guy?"

"Umm yeah that's what I said. Look Meems he's my best friend-"

"Best friend?"

"Right after you, duh," Sora quickly responded, rolling her eyes impatiently. "Mimi-"

"Is he cute?"

Sora laughed as she rolled her eyes again. "You two will definitely get along," she giggled.

"Well is he?"

"You're impossible. You'll find out for yourself," Sora retorted. "So anyways, you don't mind?"

Mimi shrugged indifferently. "Not really, it's your place and we have an extra bedroom," she pointed out. "Besides, I'm sure it'll be a bit interesting having a guy living here with us," she winked.

Sora shook her head in disbelief. "I'm going to go get ready for work."

* * *

><p>It was an unusual slow night for Pink and Ink and with each passing minute, Sora was beginning to regret picking up this shift more and more. Not only was she beyond bored but unfortunately she was bartending with Ryou Kondo, who made it not so subtle about his romantic feelings towards her.<p>

Sora stole glimpse from the doorway, releasing a jaded sigh as she cleaned the wine glasses with clean rag. Truth be told, she was secretly hoping Yamato would stop by, but by the looks of it, it didn't seem like that was happening tonight.

Unknowingly, a light hint of pink was slowing rising on her cheeks. Why did it matter if he stopped by or not? She didn't know him, yet she wanted to get to know him. She pursed her lips thought back on the night she met him. He was shy, but in that cute, kinda, humble shy; she would have never suspect that he was some famous rockstar. He was mysterious, but perhaps he thought of her of some nosy fangirl just trying to get to into his pants. And lastly, he was handsome; but the thing that strike Sora the most, was his pair of sapphire orbs. She had never encountered a pair of blue eyes as stunning as his.

She smiled in embarrassment, shaking her head in disbelief. She was beginning to sound like some obsessed groupie.

"Expecting someone?"

Ryou's deep voice startled her. "Why would you say that?" she questioned suspiciously as she turned to face him, watching him carry a stack of shot glasses.

"You keep staring at the door,"Ryou simply stated, setting the shot glasses on the bar top.

Despite her dislike towards Ryou, Sora had to admit he was a decent looking guy. He was tall and broad with lightbrown hair that he always kept well groomed. His eyes were a deep shade of emerald green with a few specks of gold in them that drove most of the girls that work at Pink and Ink wild. He was a charmer alright but Sora learned the hard way that he was nothing more than a ladies man.

"You're delusional," she retorted as she rolled her eyes, putting away the wine glasses.

"Is it blondie from yesterday? I heard he asked you out," he curiously pried. "Rina and Yuki wouldn't shut up about it."

"Yeah? Well thanks for blabbing it out to everyone else."

"I wouldn't get involved if I were you," he warned, placing the shot glasses away.

Sora surrendered an unladylike snort. "What would you know?" she muttered.

"I know enough. That poor bastard was drinking all his sorrows away last night,"Ryou stated, leaning against the bar counter, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Sora remained silent. "Everyone has their fallouts every once in a while," she shrugged.

"I heard you turned him down."

"Well of course I did. He wasn't in his right state; I wouldn't take advantage of him like that," Sora retorted as she pursed her lips.

Ryou said nothing. "Sora?" he finally spoke.

She gazed up to face him giving him a questionable look. "Yeah?"

"I know you don't like me-"

"I don't dislike you, I just think you're a pig," she responded, knowing too well where he was going with this.

"Right," he said awkwardly. "Umm so would you wanna go grab drinks afterwards?"

Sora sighed, almost giving Ryou a look of pity. "Ryou you lost your chance with me, besides I have to go home and finish up this project for my designs class," Sora answered as she put the last glasses of wine away.

"Are you sure? Do you need help?"

Sora pursed her lips as she took a quick glimpse around the bar, ignoring Ryou's question. It didn't seem like Yamato was going to show up.

"Um no," she finally responded. "But if you don't mind I'm going home. I'm sure you can handle the bar tonight."

"Sure of course," he answered sounding quite discouraged.

Sora offered him a small smile and without another word, she grabbed her bag that was lying in one of the counters, leaving Pink and Ink quite discouraged and disappointed as well.

* * *

><p>AN: I hoped ya'll enjoyed it. We see that Yamato isn't that fond of Sora but Sora is pretty much fond of him ;) I promise there will be more Sorato-ness in the next chapter! Thank you guys again for reading my story :) Now, review please :D

Liz


	6. of Mozart, Perverts, and Friends

**Don't own anything. Duh.**

* * *

><p>Sora hummed cheerfully, attempting to follow the fast paced Mozart piece she was listening to in the background. Her dad was the main reason why she fell in love with the genre. He would play it whenever she was fussy or was throwing a tantrum and then he would hold her and rock her against his arms.<p>

She paused and smiled for a bit as she remembered her dad and instantly felt a prang of grief strike through her. Although he always kept himself busy at work, he always managed to find some time for Sora, something her mother hardly ever did.

She emitted a sad sighed as she went back into working on her dress. She had been working diligently on a dress that she has to present for her Designs class and the theme was "Little Black Dress". Her dress was simple, yet chic just like a little black dress should be. The dress was long, reaching all the way floor, clinging tightly from the chest, waist and hips, often like the ones she would design to wear at Pink and Inks. From the back she decided double-cross the straps and leave the rest of the back bare, adding that extra touch of sexiness.

She finished stitching a loose strap of the dress, releasing a sigh of relief. All that was left were the accessories for the dress but she would do that later. She was about to throw herself on her bed as she suddenly heard a scream followed by a loud thud.

"What the-?" Sora cursed, grabbing a pillow from her bed as she walked out of her bedroom quickly spotting Mimi in a pink fluffy towel. "Mimi, what the hell?"

"Sora there's a creepy pervert in the bathroom!"

"What on earth are you talking-"

"Hey I'm no pervert! The door was unlock!" defended a husky voice that followed shortly from behind.

Sora closed her eyes, letting out of small groan. "I should have known it was Tai," Sora muttered to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You know him!" Mimi roared furiously, startling Sora a bit, as she pointed over towards Tai who standing right outside the bathroom.

Sora gave her a guilty grin. "Umm yeah, he's the friend I told you about…remember?" she sheepishly reminded her.

"He saw me naked!"

Taichi let out a snort. "Believe me girlie, you gave me a good wack with that shampoo bottle before I got to see anything good."

Mimi narrowed her hazel orbs, throwing him a dirty look. "I don't need a peeping Tom living here Sora!" she cried, balling her fist out of anger.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! The door was unlock, I didn't know you were in there you crazy woman!" retorted Taichi, raising his hands in the air out of frustration.

"You should have knocked!"

"You should have locked the door!"

Sora sniggered, finding her two friend's bickering quite amusing. She should have known something like this would happen.

"Sora?!" cried Mimi for a plea of help.

Sora turn her attention to Mimi who looked anything but pleased. "But I already told him he could stay Mimi. Besides he has nowhere to go," answered Sora trying to conciliate the situation.

"I know several places he could go," she snapped, throwing Taichi daggers as he threw her a triumphant grin.

"Aw just look at it this way, you have something pretty to look at when you wake up in the mornings," Taichi smugly replied as he made his way over towards Mimi who gave him a look of disgust.

"I'd rather stab my eyes out."

Taichi slugged his arm around Mimi in which she quickly threw off. "Don't you worry your pretty little head goldilocks I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine, " said Taichi, giving her a wink.

"As if," retorted Mimi as she scurried over back towards the bathroom, slamming the bathroom door shut.

"I think that went quite well, don't you?" Taichi stated sarcastically, as he walked over towards Sora, giving her a big hug.

Sora let out a laugh. "Umm, she was having a bad day?" Sora smiled, releasing herself from him, motioning him to take a seat next to her. "She's usually not this aggressive."

"She has got to be on her period, there's no other explanation," Taichi seriously concluded.

Sora released a small giggle. "Don't let her hear you or she'll chop your head off," she responded seriously. "But you know, she really didn't seemed like she cared when I told her about you."

"Well I did see her naked," Tai admitted, releasing a chuckle.

"Taichi!"

"What? She shouldn't have left the door unlock, how was I going to know she was in there?"

Sora gave him doubtful stare. "And out of all places, you went to the bathroom?"

"Can you blame me? I was hoping to catch you in there," he answered with a wink.

Sora laughed, rolling her eyes. "You never change."

Taichi gave her a lopsided smile. "I was surprised that the key actually worked," he answered as he pulled the key from out of his pocket that was already attached to a car key and a small soccer ball keychain.

"Didn't think I'd actually give you a fake one, would you?" Sora replied, playfully shoving him in the shoulder.

"Course not," Taichi responded his tone becoming a bit more serious. "And again, thanks for letting me stay here Sora. I know we haven't really been talking lately but I really do appreciate you doing this for me."

"Aw it's no big deal Taichi, what are friends for?" she smiled. "Where are the rest of your things?"

"It's being brought here tomorrow but in the meantime I just brought a duffle bag," he explained.

"Oh."

"Yep, you know Yamato offered me his place if you ever get tired with me," he said seriously.

"Oh that's right, how is it that you know Yamato again?" Sora questioned.

Taichi shrugged. "Funny story, I met him soon after you left. Then it turns out their company hired dad as their head defense lawyer for his dad's company."

Sora paused. "Is he the friend you were looking for?"

Taichi shifted uncomfortably before releasing a deep sigh. "Yeah he's the one," he admitted.

"Did you ever find out why he left?" Sora asked as she made her way over to the kitchen.

"Well I had an idea on why he left," said Tai as he followed Sora. "I just didn't think he'd leave for so long."

Sora opened the fridge, pulling out a bowl of grapes. "How long do you think he'll stay?" Sora pried curiously.

Taichi shrugged indifferently, taking a grape. "By the looks of it, I don't think he's leaving," he concluded.

"Really?" exclaimed Sora, a bit too excitingly for Tai's liking.

He gave her a stern look. "Sora, no," Tai said plainly.

"But I wasn't even-"

"You were thinking it."

Sora rolled her ruby orbs and pouted. "I just want to get to know him," she shrugged as she munched on a grape.

Taichi chewed on another grape. "He's a good guy, it's just…"

"What?"

Tai sighed and shook his head. "It's not my business to tell," he answered truthfully.

Sora remained silent.

He suddenly had an idea. "Hey come to 404 with me tonight," he enthusiastically insisted.

Sora made a face. "Taichi no. I don't feel like-"

"Yes you do, just come with me," he pleaded, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes that Sora couldn't resist.

"But-"

"Just do it!"

She released a defeated sigh. "Fine! Just let me finish up my project for my designs class," she answered, giving in as she walked back to her room.

Taichi smile as he saw his friend walked off. Little did she know that a certain blond was going to be there.

* * *

><p>"Scotch on the rocks."<p>

"Right away."

Yamato felt a pang of remorse flow right through him as he browsed around the night lounge's scenery. Neon lights were flashing everywhere, the music was loud enough so he had that annoy buzzing in his ears, and what was worse he spotted couples everywhere making him feel extremely pathetic for coming down here alone. He knew he should have just gone to Pink & Ink but he wasn't in the mood to bump into Sora again. It had been two weeks since he last saw her and he planned to keep it that way.

The bartender brought his drink over in which Yamato muttered a simple 'thanks', and quickly brought the beverage up to his lips.

With his brother now back in Odaiba, Yamato was beginning to feel that same empty numbness, crawl back deviously into his chest. He remembered Takeru offering to stay for a few more days but Yamato stubbornly refused, claiming that he didn't need a babysitter watching over him, but now he couldn't help but feel slightly remorse. He knew very well that he was pushing everyone away. Takeru, Tai, his mother…but he couldn't understand why. He left Odiaba because he thought he wanted to be alone, but now he wasn't so sure.

He gulped down his drink, enjoying the bitter taste of the alcohol and letting his body easing the tension he was withholding.

Seconds later, he felt someone taking a seat right next to him. Yamato glanced over and did a double take at the person who turned out to be no one on other than Sora who greeted him with a sweet smile.

_Déjà vu all over again. _

"Fancy seeing you here," she answered, in the sweet voice she always seemed to carry. "Oh yes, um I'll take a Blood Mary, extra spicy with a glass of water, well actually make that two," she hinted over towards Yamato's direction.

Yamato fixed his gaze over towards her, feeling a weird sensation in his stomach. He noticed that today she wore her hair down, waving down past her shoulders, stopping right in the middle of her back. He also noted that she wasn't wearing hardly any makeup, (something his ex-girlfriend ever hardly did) something Yamato secretly liked in women. Despite her lack of makeup, he had to admit she looked completely stunning.

"No offense, but this city is way too big for me to be bumping into you like I do," Yamato replied dryly.

Sora responded with a giggle. "Mhh… maybe it's fate? After all, you are best friends with my best friend."

Yamato blinked. He had nearly forgotten about that.

She released another chuckle. "Relax, I'm just kidding," she smiled. "Oh thank you," she responded after the bartender brought her drinks out. She handed Yamato a glass of water.

He raised his eyebrows, giving her a bemused look. "I don't need that."

"After seeing you drink… yes you do. Besides we're neighbors/friends, we watch out for each other," she simply concluded, taking a sip of her own drink.

Yamato continued to stare at her although she seemed to take no notice. Friends? They barely knew each other, but somehow something inside of him was telling him she was being sincere. Her smile had said it all.

"So what are you doing here? Somehow I can't really picture you hanging out in a place like this," Sora asked, breaking him from his trance.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I just came by for a few drinks, I didn't expect it to be like this," he answered, waving an arm into the crown, adding an emphasis to his point. "What about you?"

"Well, Taichi brought me here pretty much by force but I kinda lost him so I just decided to hang by the bar," she explained.

Yamato replied with a grunt. He kept forgetting that they knew each other. "How do you know each other again?"

Sora shifted uncomfortably. "Well we were childhood friends back when I lived in Odaiba-"

"You never told me that."

"No," Sora answered sheepishly. "Hey why don't we stop by Pink & Ink for drinks, It's a lot more quite there," Sora asked.

"Oh come on! I can tell by that look on your face that you don't want to be here. Besides we can get to know each other!" she answered excitingly.

Yamato threw her a blank stare.

"You don't want to get to know me," muttered Yamato darkly.

He knew she meant well. She rendered an innocent radiance but yet she also managed to unintentionally lure off sensuous vibe; something he definitely noticed over at Pink & Ink. But with his messy life situation he surely didn't want to get her involve. Besides, he was pretty sure after that warning Taichi gave him, he would be coming after him with a machete.

"I don't think that's true," she answered quietly.

"Look, I know you're Taichi's friend and you mean well but you definitely don't want to get involve with a guy like me. Yes, you're sweet and quirky and it's cute but that's why I'm telling you that you should find someone else. I just left my ex-girlfriend not that long ago because I caught her in bed with my bandmate, just when I find out my dad died and a whole bunch of crap I have to deal with. I have the paparazzi up my ass 24/7 and the more we keep bumping into each other the more chances they're going to come after you. I'm damaged goods and I think it's best if you walk away before you get in too deep," he said, looking at her straight in the eye.

Sora blinked server times before she offered him a small smile. "The reason why we left Odaiba was because my father was killed right in front of me, it was something I never thought I would recover from. My mother is editor and chief for Vogue so we're constantly in the media. My last boyfriend not only cheated on me as well but also stole almost ten million yen from me," she gave him a sad smile. "So you see, I'm also 'damaged' but I still try to see things from the positive end. I'm not asking to be with you, I'm asking you to let me in as a friend. I know you don't know me, but I defiantly want to get to know you."

He furrowed his eyebrows as he pursed his thin lips. He was lost for words after her speech and was unsure of what to say. "Are you sure?" he cautiously asked.

She leaned closer to him and caught a better view of her stunning crimson orbs. "Yep."

"Okay," Yamato finally said, and for the first time in weeks he expressed a genuine smile.

"Wow is that a smile I see? That's a first," Sora commented. "You have a great smile, you should smile more often," she said. "Now tell me again on how you think I'm quirky and cute."

Yamato chuckled once more. The empty feeling he once had earlier was beginning to fade and was replaced with content. And he planned to keep it that way for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Song Playing: Stripper Friends- Tila Tequila<strong>

**A/N: What did ya'll think? I changed the ending like 3 different times but finally got it! My beta has been super busy so it's not checked, so sorry if you catch some grammar errors.**

**Mahwish1**: Thanks! I really enjoyed writing that part ;)  
><strong>Memphizz<strong>: Thanks girl!  
><strong>JyouraSorato<strong>: Thanks :D  
><strong>Guest<strong>: Thanks for the compliment, I try! Glad you took interest =)  
><strong>Knockthemouttt:<strong> I love having new readers! Thanks, I'll try. I love writing Tai in this story.

And to everyone else who read, favorite, alerted, this story, Thanks. Now do me a big favor & _**review**_! They make me happy :D


	7. of Winos, Sex Pistols and Tight Dresses

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the original characters from Digimon, or any logo/own references.**

**RATING T: For mature themes and language.**

* * *

><p>The first days of autumn are always Sora's favorite time of the year. The wind was beginning to pick up a fresh and crisp breeze, emerald leaves were waning down into beautiful shades of gold and scarlet, and the smell of delicious apple pie was right around the corner.<p>

As the wind began to pick up, Sora held on to her leather jacket tightly as she hastily walked into Pink & Ink to work her usual Sunday night bartending shift. She donned in a white, collared long sleeved shirt that was neatly tucked under a black pleated skirt that reach 4 inches above her knees. Tights were optional, but Sora always slipped in a lacy pair of tights, along with a pair of black Jimmy Choo.

"Thank _Kami_ you're here Sora, I'm so ready to get the hell out of here," called Mimi's voice from behind the bar counter.

Mimi was also one of the main girls (besides Ryou) that bartended at Pink & Inks. Occasionally she also be asked to sing if it was needed, but otherwise she remained a full-time bartender.

Sora gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry I'm a bit late Mims, I took a small nap before work and overslept," she explained, throwing off her leather jacket and placing it in a small cabinet, along with her bag. "Slow shift this morning?"

Mimi rolled her hazel orbs. "As always, don't really understand why we open in the mornings, like seriously who wants to get hammered at ten o'clock in the morning?" she whined, placing a couple of expensive wines in the freezer. "Anyways, one of your regulars called asking if you working tonight and I told him no. Don't worry you'll thank me, it was that asshole who made me cry a couple nights ago."

Sora grimaced, remembering him clearly. "Thanks," she muttered. "Is it just me, or do I attract strange, and uncanny winos?" she questioned with distaste.

"You know, I find myself asking that question too, and then I start to fantasize about quitting this job, but alas, I'm a broke bitch, so I can't," Mimi sighed dramatically.

Sora laughed at her friend's melodramatic theatrics. "You mean to say that you don't have enough for your expensive shoes and bags." Sora replied. "I don't fall too far behind with ya,"

Mimi scoffed. "Your mom runs Vogue and your dad left you a good fortune, so don't complain about being broke. Why you deal this crap is beyond me."

Sora shrugged. "Last time I checked my assets are still frozen, besides, it's far more complicated than what it seems and you know that," Sora answered calmly. "Anyways is there anything else I need to know for tonight?"

"We are out of _Ama no To,_" she said, as she grabbed her own designer bag. "And also…Where the hell were you last night?"

Sora's pink lips turned upwards into an impish smile. "I was with Yamato last night," she simply replied.

Mimi was hazel orbs grew large, and for a moment held a dumbfound expression. No sooner was it replaced by coy smirk. "Finally! Thank God! I thought you were going to go through this stage celibacy forever!"

Sora rolled her eyes, as she began to wipe down glasses of wine with a satin cloth towel. "It wasn't anything like that. Must you always assume some type of erotic, sexual activities when I'm with a guy?" Sora muttered dryly.

"Uh yeah! Especially with Yamato!" Mimi retorted blatantly. "That guy puts the F in fine."

Sora gave a puzzled look. "He what? Look never mind but will you hush!" Sora said urgently as the receive couple of strange looks from the waitresses nearby.

"Oh since when do you care about what other people think?" Mimi questioned as she began to analyze her nails.

Sora placed her hands on her hips. "I don't. I care about what my mother thinks, I don't need this non-existent, sex-affair getting to her," Sora answered flatly, resuming back to cleaning the glasses. "And let me remind you before you get ahead of yourself, nothing happened!

Mimi released a loud huff in annoyance. "Yeah I heard the non-existent in non-existent sex-affair," she muttered. "But fine, if you weren't doing anything dirty than what were you two doing last night?"

"Talking…"

Mimi gave Sora a blank stare. "Till three a.m.?" she question suspiciously.

"Unlike you, not everyone's mind revolves around sex," Sora retorted. "Besides, why are you making such a big deal about?"

"I'm making a big deal about it Sora because this isn't just some random guy this is Yamato Ishida! His family owns a good portion Japan's hotels and he was in a band! And not just your average band that was created in a garage, but an actual band that was compared to the Sex Pistols!" Mimi exclaimed.

"You're being dramatic," Sora laughed, rolling her eyes. "Besides, he doesn't seem like he's all that. I haven't even told you, but can you believe he's also best friends with Taichi."

"Are you serious? He's friends with that idiot? Have I mentioned how much I hate him?" Mimi retorted.

Sora gave her a sypmathic grin. "Yeah for the last two weeks you have," she answered weakly.

"You know he brought a girl home last night and let me tell you, that place is way too expensive to have such thin walls like it does," she complained.

Sora laughed amusingly. "I thought you said it'd be interesting having a guy living with us," she smirked.

"Yeah someone I could stand," retorted Mimi, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Sora sniggered. "No. Someone who would be all over you," she pointed out.

"I'm not that self-centered," Mimi defended.

"Yeah you are, it's not a known secret," answered a deep-toned voice that walked right past her.

"Ryou don't-" pleaded Sora but Mimi beat her right to it. "Says the guy who stalks my best friend in order to date her but doesn't even pity enough to go on a pity date with him," Mimi sneered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sora winced and also fought hard to hold back a laugh. Even she thought that was a little harsh. She glanced over towards Ryou whose face was red with rage and embarrassment.

"That's rich, coming from someone who can't manage to keep a boyfriend for a week," he retorted.

Mimi was about to respond when Sora quickly rushed her out of the bar. "Just go Mims, it's not worth it. We'll talk later when I get home."

Mimi threw Ryou a nasty glare before focusing her attention on Sora. "Alright, _Ja matane."_

"_Mata ne_," Sora replied back. She turned her attention on Ryou.

"You work at a bar full of girls, and one of these days they're going to come at you with an ax," Sora mused as she finished cleaning her last sets of glass.

Ryou said nothing, as he began to the beer kegs, leaving Sora at peace.

Sora turned away from him, as clean the counter top. One thing that Mimi said stuck to her. She was right, Yamato was famous and it was a big deal. Sora could barely hand the pressure of being a daughter to one of the most influential people in the fashion industry, yet alone some famous rockstars.

She laughed at her own silly conclusion.

Yeah. Like that would ever happen.

* * *

><p>Yamato wasn't sure what drove him to stop by <em>Pink &amp; Ink<em> that night.

He closed his eyes and groan. Of course he did. He mentally cursed himself for not inviting Taichi with him, making the whole scenario less obvious and desperate.

Yamato had to admit that he enjoyed spending time with Sora last night. She amused him quite bit, especially whenever she would blush over the simplest things he said to her. She was also witty, never biting back her tongue over a strong matter that would bother her so. And what he liked most of all was that she wasn't all over him like most girls would be. No, Sora would actually sit there and listen to him, and actually absorb on what he was saying and would feedback an honest response. She wasn't there with him because she wanted to feed off his fame or money, she was there because she genuinely wanted to get to know him.

He revealed a pearly smile. It all felt new and refreshing to him. Almost as if he had just been awoken from a dark slumber and was now revived with bolting energy. First the first time in months he felt like he was looking forward to something again.

He wasn't foolish though, he knew he was touching new boundaries with someone he barely even met.

Which is why for that exact reason he wanted to slap himself.

"Will there just be a guest for one?"

His attention was pulled over by a hostess who was dressed in an all-black dress. He hadn't even realized he had walked into the fancy bar.

Yamato shook his head and gave her a kind smile. "Err-Yes, but I'll be headed towards the bar," he responded politely.

She threw him a bashful smile. "No problem, go right ahead," her smooth voice responded. "Have a wonderful evening."

"Yeah…Thanks."

Yamato walked over towards the bar, taking a seat. He was hoping to see Sora perform tonight but was a bit stunned to find her standing behind the bar pouring a glass a wine. Even though she was wearing a simple white shirt, a skirt and her heels she still managed to pull off the uniform gracefully. He watched her hand the drink over to older mid-aged man and gave him a small smile.

She glanced over towards his direction, she also a bit surprise to see him. She walked over towards his direction and met him with a warm smile. "Hey," she kindly greeted him. "No time no see," she joked.

He felt himself give her a voluntary smile. "How's it going?" he grinned.

She shrugged as she took a glance at the bar. "Very bored, but I'm glad you stopped by to bring me company," she beamed, offering a genuine smile. "Scotch on the rocks?"

He released a small chuckled, pleased that she was able to remember his drink. "Not tonight, a beer will do though," he answered.

Seconds later, Sora reappeared with his drink. "No singing tonight?" he asks.

It was Sora's turn to laugh. "Not tonight," she responded lightly. "I only do it when I have the time to write my own lyrics, which I rarely have time to do."

"You write your own lyrics?" Yamato asked, sounding slightly surprised.

Sora raised her eyebrows amusingly. "Yeah. Although some girls here just do covers from other Artist, which I myself try to avoid. I don't need a multi-yen lawsuit I can't afford," she laughed. "So I just bartend, whenever school lets me."

"What are you majoring in? If you don't mind me asking," he quickly responded. Yamato noticed that her expression changed from carefree one to a more serious one.

"Oh no you're okay. I'm double majoring in Business and Fashion Design," she muttered unenthusiastically. "Which I highly don't recommend. It's quite an ass-kicking."

Yamato laughed. "Impressive. Let me know if you need any help with Business, I'm actually a Business major myself," he stated.

Sora gawked. "And when in the hell did you have the time for that Mr. Rockstar?"

He chuckled. "Believe me, it was not easy. I took a couple of online classes, and did most of my tours in the summer. I also decided to be an idiot and double-major in Physics."

By this time Sora just threw him an annoyed look. "And here I am complaining about business and fashion," Sora mumbled.

"You really didn't strike me as a fashion major," Yamato answered, taking a sip from his beer.

"People usually don't," Sora said sourly. "My mother thinks I should have done Literature or Woman's studies, which is actually one the biggest fights we've had. I haven't really spoken to her since I've started."

"At least you're doing something you're going to enjoy. It takes a lot of courage to flow your heart and do what you want. Especially if it's against your parent's wishes," Yamato responded as he thought about his own father.

She gave him a sad smile. "It's hard," she muttered as she took her eyes off him. "Anyways how's your band?" she asked, clearly wanted to switch over to another topic.

"I _was_ in a band," Yamato clarified, taking a sip of his drink. "It still amazes me that you've never heard of our band, we did tours all over the country and even a few outside the country,"

"That must have been really cool, I've always wanted to travel, but somehow I never seem to find the time," Sora answered ruefully. "Do you think you guys would ever get back together?"

"Definitely not."

"Would you ever sing for me?" she asked hopefully, sounding a bit more cheery.

He gave her a small smile. "Of course, I'll give you a private performance whenever you'd like," he responded, not meaning to sound too suggestive.

Sora smiled. "I'd love that, you know you could always sing over here at Pink and Ink's too if you'd like," she suggested, half-jokingly, half seriously.

Yamato released a wolf-like laughed, trying to imagine the scenario. "Somehow I can't imagine the audience being as fond with me as they are with you," he jeered.

Sora gave an unladylike laugh. "Aw come on, you could wear the tight dress, heels and everything," she said.

"As attempting as the offer sounds, I don't think I could manage," Yamato chortled.

"It would have been pretty comical though," Sora pointed out, playfully. "Anyways, is Takeru your only sibling?" she asked, moving on to a different topic.

"Yeah, unless you count Taichi which basically is," Yamato responded, not going into much detail. "Do you have any?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I'm just an only child," Sora replied, as she played with one of the coasters nearby. "It would have nice to have one though, I grew up rather lonely."

"Hey Sora I could use your help here!" called Ryou from the other side of the bar.

Sora glanced over at Ryou and hadn't realized how crowded and occupied the bar was. He was making a bunch of drinks and there were still plenty of orders being put in. There were even few irritated costumers who were just glaring at Sora, wanting her attention.

"Oops, I'll come back to you when I'm finish," Sora said, giving him a rueful smile. "I'll even treat you to some scotch later, my treat."

"Alright, I'm going to hold you on that," Yamato grinned, and threw her a wink in which she lightly blushed.

He smiled to himself. He didn't mind the wait. There was no way he was leaving anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who don't know. <strong>

**Wino**- not a spelling error. Slang for dunkie.

**Kami**- higher being.

**Ja Matane- **Goodbye or till later, but like in a less proper way.

**I also don't own Jimmy Choo, Vogue, and any other owned references.**

**A/N: I know, I know it's been forever right? I've been uber busy lately. Real busy. Blame Anatomy, its so freakin time consuming and difficult. Anyways I'd like to thank each and every one of you guys for waiting so patiently for this story to be updated. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I thought about every one of you when I was writing this so I hope you enjoy it' cause it's one of my favorites so far. Ahh I know it seems that I'm dragging it but by next chapter things should be moving up a bit. Someone asked me about the timeline.**

**What I meant to say is that it did take Taichi to move in with Sora and Mimi and it didn't just happened overnight (Which I know I kinda implied) So I gave it an estimate for about two weeks. Again, I am so sorry and kudos to scorpion05 for catching that. My beta is a bit busy so I really have tried bothering her 'cause I know she said she has things going on. So anyways, let me know if you'd like to do that!**

**I spotted a few new readers, welcome and I hope you enjoy. **

**Liz**


End file.
